


Collected Codex Entries - Customs for Male Genitalia

by Ceranna



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Circumcision, Codex Entries (Dragon Age), Elvhenan Culture and Customs, Penis Lore, Tevinter Culture and Customs, deleted chapter of In Pursuit of Knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 23:12:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceranna/pseuds/Ceranna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The codex entries you never knew you needed about the practice of circumcision in Thedas and how it came to be.</p><p>Hint: It was the elves. They did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collected Codex Entries - Customs for Male Genitalia

**Codex text:**

> There is a curious practice among the men of the Tevinter Imperium, regardless of social stature. As part of proper worship of the Maker and the Maker’s bride, the men undergo circumcision at birth. How this proves faith to Andraste, I am rather at a loss, as is most of the gentlemen I ask. I’ve also been told that it is a mark of civility and proof that Tevinter remains the center of culture in Thedas. Despite the dirth of objective historical information, in my research I have managed to determine that this practice of circumcision became popular all the way back in the Pre-Ages era, nearly around the same time as the destruction of Arlathan.

_**—Notes for a chapter, later deleted, from In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi** _

* * *

 

**Codex entry: Vir Dirthara - Sacrifice of the  Small Flesh**

> __
> 
> **_The pages of this book—memory?- show a giant hall of polished stone. Light reflects off the walls like diamonds. A raised dias holds a robed figure.  A blade brought down and the solid thunk as it parts flesh.  A victorious smile and the pained moans of many slaves, all male._ **
> 
> **  
> ** “And so it was that Falon’Din did best Andruil in their games, for the sacrifice of flesh that Falon’Din did make, Andruil was unwilling to meet.  In a gesture of goodwill, Andruil presented all her male slaves to undergo the same sacrifice. So moved by the gesture, Mythal, in her infinite wisdom, declared the sacrifice a requirement for all who served the Evanuris."


End file.
